Magical Hero Girls
by silerman
Summary: Hello everyone this is a new story I was thinking of for a while as the cast of Madoka Magica and Yuki Yuna is a Hero are together in 1 highschool fighting crime, evil, and most dangerous of all. Being a teenager in a comedy fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Magical Hero Girls

-A/N: Hello everyone I had this idea stuck in my head for a while so allow me to explain. I watched both Madoka Magika and Yuki Yuna is a hero and both anime's where so sad. And by sad I mean sad and not terrible or anything kas after watching both anime shows I was hit with such emotion that I felt like curling up in a ball and crying after seeing all the death and handicaps and such things.

So I decided both shows and characters needed some goodness added. So this will be more like skits of high jinks and Adventures so enjoy but also here are the relationships I decided to make. Yuna-Mimori, Fu-Karin, Madoka- Homura, and Sayaka-Kyoko-

() (Means scene transition)

It was early morning as the entire Magical Hero Girls club was gathered together in the club room as the entire club was made up of the club president Fu, Itsuki, Yuna, Mimori, Karin, Madoka, Homura, Sayaka, Kyoko, and Mami.

"Everyone today is an important day for everyone here at Sanshu middle school" Fu said making the entire club curious (Before I forget the cast of Madoka Magica now wear the Sanshu school uniform and the Yuki Yuna is a hero cast still have there handicaps excluding Mimori because living in a wheelchair is hard enough without being half death).

"Why where not doing any plays or anything" Karin said

Itsuki then used her notebook to write down a message 'Because someone has been mysteriously stealing snacks from other students and where going to solve the mystery' Itsuki wrote down making everyone in the room immediately look at Kyoko making her look around until she realize why they assumed the culprit was her.

"Oh screw you guys" Kyoko said agitated

"Well you do have a history of stealing and eating more then a black hole" Fu said as her sister then wrote down another message.

'Making her your only rival in an eating contest' Itsuki wrote with a smile on her face from the joke as Fu then had a slightly annoyed look at her sister.

"Plus the fact your eating a candy bar right now" Yuna said with a smile as she pointed to the chocolate bar in Kyoko's hands.

"Well that doesn't mean anything" Kyoko said crossing her arms and pouting as Sayaka hugged Kyoko from behind

"Don't worry Kyo I know you didn't do it" Sayaka said using her right hand to rub Kyoko's head quickly making her blush.

"Sayaka don't call me by my nickname and rub my head in public it's very embarrassing" Kyoko said looking away from everyone as they all laughed then.

"Don't worry Kyoko we know you didn't do it" Mimori said

"That means we have to put on a thorough investigation" Madoka said as they got ready to discover the snack thief.

(A picture of both Madoka's and Yuna's heads appeared on a golden shield that came up in front of you fanfiction readers as they both said the same line.)

"Junior Detectives" Yuna shouted for like the 3rd time in the hallways of the school.

"Yuna we can't really be detectives if you keep shouting like that" Madoka said snickering a little from Yuna's usual hyperactivity and positive attitude.

"Yeah I know sorry. But I'm just so excited to solve a mystery you know" Yuna said before they both heard a plate drop across the hall making them both charge in that direction as Yuna came to the scene first and pointed her right index finger at anyone in the hall. "Freeze thief your under arrest" Yuna said as Madoka patted her shoulder.

"Yuna nobody is there" Madoka said as they where looking at an empty hallway except for a recently dropped silver platter. Yuna then went to the platter and picked it up then sniffed it.

"It smells like marshmallow fluff and cherry's. Yup this had a snack on it" Yuna said.

"Well who could the snack thief be. It can't be Kyoko because she doesn't like cherry's and not Fu because she doesn't like marshmallows so that leaves just a few people in the school" Madoka said thinking of who it could be.

(The scene turns into a blue ocean with music notes as Sayaka appears in the water in her magic girl form and slices the ocean in half with a sword showing she and Mimori walking down another hall)

"So Mimori how do you suppose we will find the culprit?" Sayaka asked as she was pushing Mimori down the hall looking around.

"Well the thief could have left a trail" Mimori said as she and Mimori both felt there phones ring making them take out there touch screen phones seeing that Madoka and Yuna sent them text saying they found a snack platter.

"Oh I guess you where write Mimori" Sayaka said as she got another text but from Kyoko.

-I'm bored come back to the club room so we can have some fun- The message said with an attachment to it as Sayaka was already blushing and only made it wore as she opened the attachment showing a picture of Kyoko sitting on a desk with her shirt of showing a Ruby red bra and her skirt unbuttoned and partially unzipped showing a lot of her matching Ruby red panties with a pink lace giving Sayaka the biggest blush of her life that was noticed by Mimori.

"Hey Sayaka are you ok? You look like a ripe tomato" Mimori said as Sayaka then stuttered with her words in a panic.

"Y-y-yes I'm fine l-l-let's get moving" Sayaka said defensively as she started pushing Mimori at lightning paste as Sayaka started to run.

(The scene turns into a bright yellow flower that then was destroyed by multiple bullets revealing Mami with 2 of her large guns in her hands as she then fired 2 last bullets at the fanfiction readers revealing her, Fu, and Itsuki walking through a hall)

"So I know I shouldn't ask but is it hard to do things with low depth perception?" Mami asked Fu as Fu shook her head.

"Not really. I still have perfect girl powered senses" Fu said making Itsuki roll her eyes as her older sister went on with that girl power stuff again but proved herself wrong as the hall had a fork in it making people go either left or right as Fu hit the wall in the center making her walk back and hold her nose making Mami and Itsuki have to fight off laughing from that incident.

"Are you ok Fu that looked like it hurt" Mami said as Fu rubbed her nose giving off a fake laugh trying to play off the pain.

"Are you kidding Mami. I have so much girl power I never feel pain" Fu said as they then went to the right hall meeting up with Homura and Karin. As Itsuki then used her notebook to write down a message.

-Hello Homura and Karin did you both find anything because we are at a loss- Itsuki wrote down with a frowny face emoticon next to the words.

"Sorry but we got a bit lost and couldn't find anything" Homura said making the 3 girls suspicious since Karin and Homura both knew there way around the school as if it was the back of there hands.

(The scene changed showing a rainbow color as each girl was in there magic uniforms in ballet poses as the screen then shattered revealing the entire club back in the room but with Sayaka looking like steam was coming out of her ears and her face a deep red while Kyoko used her seat for her back as she laid down on it and rested her head on Sayaka's lap.)

"Now everyone it seems like the only people with clues was Yuna and Madoka so as of now we are stuck" Fu said.

"Totally so I suggest we give up" Karin said as she wasn't eating dried anchovies like normal and instead was eating a few cherries.

"Of course you would say that Karin and just where did you get those cherries?" Mimori asked momentarily taking Karin by surprise.

"Um...Well you see...What is this soviet russia?" Karin asked desperately trying to get out of the conversation.

"And how could you and Homura get lost if you both been here almost as long as I did?" Fu asked making the girls start to sweat.

"Well we got dizzy and looked for the nurse at her old office" Homura said as she kept her hands behind her back the entire time they where in the room like she was hiding something.

"Oh really than what's this" Kyoko said as she quickly stood up as got Homura by her arms lifting them up revealing not only fingers with marshmallow fluff on the tips but also her shield like time device activated on her arm showing it was recently used making everyone but Itsuki gasp. Not because of shock but because no noise ever escaped her mouth other than her breathing. So she just imitated a gasping look.

"So you Homura stopped time so you and Karin could take the snacks from other students and get away with it unpunished. I just need to know why did you do it" Mami said as both girls sighed in defeat.

"We got tired of always having to wait for Yuna to bring snacks so we got the idea to eat other peoples snacks that they wouldn't ever miss since we never touched there main lunches" Karin said

"So now we have to punish you both" Fu said with a sinister look on her face as she flipped her eye patch over her right eye showing a sister skull design that was hidden on the opposite end of the eye patch that she only used when she would punish people.

"How will you punish them Fu? Giving them exercises like push ups and stuff will be more like a fun game to them" Sayaka said

"Oh I have the perfect idea" Fu said

(The screen changed to a golden picture that was sliced in half by Fu as she was in her magic girl uniform and used her giant sword to slash away the screen showing most of the club excluding Karin and Homura outside in front of the school)

"Fu don't you think this is a bit sadistic?" Yuna asked

"No I think this punishment works" Fu said.

"Yeah I agree. After all with them running around my snacks would be in danger" Kyoko said as Yuna then remembered she actually brought snacks for everyone in a large bag she than placed on the ground.

"Sorry I didn't do it earlier everyone I sorta forgot" Yuna said nervously laughing scratching the back of her head.

"What that's so not fair" Karin yelled as she and Homura where currently going through their punishment as they where both tied a a tree with a sign over there heads saying -Where the food thief's so shame us with food-

"Well I don't see what makes this punishment so bad" Mami said as the classes than got released as many students saw the girls punishments and ready there various foods. "Oh now I get it" Mami said as the entire club left eating there various snacks only hearing Homura and Karin screaming and multiple food splattering.

-A/N: Well that's the first chapter so I hope you enjoy it and like this story-


	2. Chapter 2

Magical Hero Girls

Episode 2

(The screen turns a light green as Itsuki landed in front of the green screen in her magic hero suit and used her multiple wire bracelet to slice the screen in multiple pieces. Revealing her and Karin walking down a street)

"So Itsuki thanks for coming window shopping with me. I want to give Fu a great anniversary gift" Karin said as Itsuki just nodded her head positively "Now this won't be like last year Itsuki. This year will be different" Karin said as Itsuki held up a sign for you fanfiction readers saying -No it won't- as Itsuki then hid the sign behind her as Karin turned around looking at her. "Now I know the perfect gift she will like" Karin said as they entered a store without looking at the sign not seeing it say -Prank Master shop-

(The screen turns a Ruby red as Kyoko appears out of nowhere and jumps out of the frame as the red faded away showing Kyoko and Sayaka in there magic hero suits jumping from building to building fallowing a giant monster teddy bear)

"Man what is up with girls nightmares about stuffed animals?" Kyoko asked as they where chasing the toy and thanking god that in there hero suits nobody could see or hear them or the monster.

"Kyoko you are not allowed to talk to me right now" Sayaka said visibly still upset.

"Are you really still mad at me?" Kyoko asked

"Yes if you weren't so busy trying to get into my panties then we would have sensed the monster earlier and filed out our hero quotas" Sayaka said pulling out her phone showing a list of the entire Magical Hero Girls club members each with monster numbers next to them going to a limit to 10 kills. As the first member to get 10 would receive a prize.

Mami was closet at 8 followed by Fu, Madoka, Homura, and Sayaka each at 7, Kyoko, Itsuki, Mimori, and Karin at 6 while the others where down on the list with the surprise of Yuna being dead last.

"Come on is it really so bad I want to drink you like a blueberry soda" Kyoko said with a smile that bordered on a laugh seeing Sayaka immediately turn bright red as Kyoko didn't see the tall land post in front of her as she crashed into it. "Ouch" Kyoko said as she fixed her position and climbed up the post until she reached the top and jumped taking a massive head start in front of Sayaka.

"Kyo that monster is mine" Sayaka said as she summoned 2 swords in her left and right hand and threw them towards the teddy bear hitting it's legs making it fall onto a roof.

"Sorry blueberry but I am getting the points for this nightmare" Kyoko said as she brought her hands together and summoned a massive spear at least the size of a small car and threw it towards the teddy bear stabbing it through the chest making it explode and turn into a bright ball of light that went into Kyoko's phone raising her rank as she now had 7 monster kills.

"Kyo I am so unbelievably mad at you" Sayaka said as she landed on the roof of building and activated her phone cutting off an app called Hero up as her hero clothes disappeared and she was now in her regular clothes followed by Kyoko who landed next to Sayaka.

"Sorry blueberry but look on the bright side. Now I'm all worked up for you" Kyoko said as she hugged Sayaka and started kissing her neck making Sayaka uncontrollably moan in pleasure as Kyoko left hickeys all over Sayaka's neck much to Sayaka's discomfort.

(Scene change to a bright yellow color that was then destroyed by fire revealing Mami and Mimori in front of multiple firing dummies)

Mimori was holding multiple ammo cartridges as Mami fired 1 of her large guns at a dummy.

"Ice" Mami said as Mimori passed an Ice cartridge to Mami who loaded it and fired an Ice bullet. "Fire" Mami said as she now used a fire bullet. "Gravity" Mami said as she then loaded an gravity cartridge and tried to fire a gravity bullet but was forced back crashing into a tree.

"Wait is gravity even an elemental attack?" Mimori asked out loud not sure if gravity was a real element or not.

(The scene changes to a light pink color that then shattered from a golden shield with Yuna and Madoka's faces on it that then went away showing they where walking around town)

"Junior Detectives" Yuna said out loud as they walked

"Yuna I keep telling you. If you say that Junior Detectives line out loud then you could scare off any potential criminals" Madoka said as Yuna saw a plastic wrapper on the ground as her eyes seemingly lit up with a bright fire.

"Littering in the city is one of the most unforgivable crimes. I will bring the evil villains to justice" Yuna said as Madoka head sweat falling down her head as she gave a nervous smile.

"Yuna I'm sure that's just the occasional city litter" Madoka said as she was than dragged all over the city by Yuna searching for an evil litter bug.

(The scene changed to a garnet like red as Karin appeared in front of the screen and cut the screen in an X like formation making the red screen fall revealing Karin and Itsuki walking towards Itsuki's and Fu's home while Karin was carrying a small bottle labeled secret sauce)

-Karin I do not think that this is a good idea considering where you got that sauce and the small fact you should mabey consider cooking lessons- Itsuki wrote on her notebook trying to make the last part as un-insulting as possible.

"Itsuki my cooking is the best and your just jealous you didn't think of the perfect gift. But don't worry I will say you helped me and I might even share my supplements and vitamins with you" Karin said as she entered the house first as Itsuki just held up a sign to all you fanfiction readers. -This will not end well- The sign said as Itsuki then entered her home as she saw Fu at the kitchen table with a fork in her right hand and a knife in the left as she kept pounding on the table like a child wanting food.

"Karin hurry and get the food ready my girl power is running to low" Fu said as she put her head on the table as if going to sleep "Girl power at 1% must shut down" Fu said pretending to be a robot.

"Calm down Fu I just started cooking" Karin said as Itsuki sat down at the table and wrote something down on her notebook.

-And just started learning to cook without a microwave too- Itsuki wrote with a lol after the words making Fu laugh

"What's so funny?" Karin asked looking back at Fu and Itsuki.

"Nothing" Fu lied and soon saw 10 bowls of ramen noodles made with both shrimp and and the special sauce Karin had brought as Fu and Karin didn't seem to notice Itsuki perform her 4th future reading ending in the same result of failure. As Fu went through each bowl like lightning.

"What the heck Fu me and Itsuki didn't even get a chance to eat yet" Karin said as Fu was relaxing in her chair with a satisfied stomach and smile on her face as she eat the noodles so fast that they didn't even get a chance to cool off.

"Sorry but my girl power needed a massive recharge" Fu said as Itsuki wrote down something -Are you feeling ok big sis?- Itsuki asked on her notebook as Fu just gave Itsuki a big thumbs up and a smile. "I feel better than ok Itsuki. I feel amazing and full of girl power" Fu said as that attitude then disappeared by a painful rumbling noise coming from her stomach as her face than changed to a dark blue color. "Um...I'll be right back" Fu said as she ran out of her seat and rushed into the bathroom

"Is my cooking really that bad?" Karin asked as Itsuki than passed her notebook to Karin with a message on it -Karin you should look at this- Itsuki wrote as she held up the secret sauce bottle and removed the label showing another label under it that said -World's strongest laxative- making Karin quickly realize her mistake as Fu never came out of the bathroom for the rest of the night.

-End of episode-

-A/N: In case any of you are wondering about the story I want to tell you this is just a parody of both anime I like so it's like how RWBY CHIBI is a parody of the original RWBY-


	3. Chapter 3

Magical Hero Girls

Episode 3

(The screen turns into a gold color that than had Mami appear in front of the screen as she than disappeared as she turned into dozens of multiple strings going in multiple directions revealing the entire Magical Hero Girls club in the club room)

"Everyone I have grim news to report and it will immediately have an effect on this club" Fu said as Homura was the first to talk while she was getting her hair styled into twin breads by Madoka.

"You act as though this news will be about the end of the world" Homura said as she relaxed into Madoka's super gentle hands.

"That's because this news is the end of the world. The principle said that I have to appoint a new vice president for the club and I can't choose who to pick. Mimori show everyone the chart" Fu said in a stereotypical army general like voice pointing to Mimori as Mimori saluted Fu.

"Yes ma'am" Mimori said as she pulled up a chart with her, Mami's, and Homura's faces on the chart next to multiple stats.

"As you can all see I have decided on 3 candidates so I ultimately decided to solve the problem with a competition to decided who will be my vice president" Fu said as Itsuki held up her notebook with a message saying -You just randomly thought of that didn't you- Itsuki said making Fu have a nervous smile as she scratched the back of her head. "Okay yes I just made that up but it's still a good idea" Fu said

"What kind of competition do you have in mind Fu?" Madoka asked as Fu made a chart on the chalk board with everyone's names on it.

"Simple each person other than the 3 candidates will make an event for the candidates to compete in and which ever candidates has the most points wins the job." Fu explained as the first person was Itsuki.

(The screen changed to a light green as Itsuki ran past the screen as it faded away showing the entire club was in a nearby hot spring taking a group bath.)

"I don't get this competition at all" Kyoko said as she was just lazily floating on the water as Itsuki took out her notebook showing it was safe inside a ziplock bag with a message saying. -This bath gets really hot during the day. Who ever stays in the longest wins- The message said as she and Fu both had weird smiles on there faces as they went towards Mami.

"Seriously Mami I thought Mimori had huge boob's but yours might be even bigger. What are you eating to get them like that?" Fu asked as Mami just blushed as she looked at her own breasts before lightly covering them.

"Oh I just eat the usual things like you. I don't really put to much thought into how big my chest gets" Mami said almost indicating that her breasts could get even bigger than they are now.

"I'm so jealous. My chest will never get any bigger" Yuna said as she held her breasts with a sad sigh.

"You shouldn't concern yourself with getting into the double D-club. Big breast can just get in the way in a fight" Homura said as she started washing her hair

"Admit it Homura you want a bigger chest just like every other small breasted girl" Sayaka said before Kyoko popped up behind Sayaka and surprised her with a hug bringing her into the water making everyone laugh. In about 10 minutes the spring started heating up as everyone but Mami, Mimori, and Homura exited the spring as the 3 girls started to visibly get effected as there faces started to turn red and sweaty from the heat as they started breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry to say this girls but I will be the one winning this contest" Mami said as she splashed some water on her face to try and keep her spirits up.

"Well I wouldn't let my guard down if I where you Mami" Mimori said as Homura was the first to exit the spring and got treated with a cold robe from Madoka waiting on the outside for Homura, next was Mami who was given a cold robe Itsuki and than Mimori had to be dragged out by Yuna as Mimori fainted from the heat and woke up outside in a cold robe and saw Itsuki with her notebook having a scoreboard showing Mimori earned 1 point.

(The scene changed to a dark red as Kyoko appeared in from of the screen in her magical hero girl suit and summoned her spear as she slashed the screen multiple times making it shatter like glass showing the club in the school gym room as Mami, Mimori, and Homura where in seats in front of a large table with stacks of sweats in front of them)

"Now this is my contest. Whoever can eat the most sweats fastest wins" Kyoko said as Fu then waved a white flag.

"Begin" Fu said as the contest was already over as Mami wiped her mouth with a napkin as her side of the table was completely cleared of snacks as Itsuki than gave a point to Mami.

"Mami how did you possibly eat all that food so fast?" Karin asked

"That's my little secret" Mami said as they then did a series of events leading up to the end of the competition as each candidate was at a tie of 2.3 points each as Homura actually had to help get the super accurate number.

(The screen turned a light pink as Yuna appeared in front of the screen in her magical girl hero suit and punched the screen making it shatter revealing the entire club in the club room with Yuna holding a hat full of papers)

"Now I have decided on the best way to figure out who gets to be the vice president" Yuna said as Karin interrupted her.

"You mean your just going to randomly pick a name out of your hat" Karin said

"Yup it's the best idea ever" Yuna said as she put her hand into the hat and pulled out a name. "The winner is...Mami" Yuna said as she pulled out a paper with Mami's name on it.

"Well that settles it than. Mami is the new vice president" Fu said using a tiny ball of confetti throwing it onto the roof of the room making it burst into confetti that fell all over the place.

"Well thank you all for allowing me to be the vice president. I promise not to let you all down" Mami said to everyone happy with her new position

(Scene change to a ocean blue as Sayaka appeared in front of the screen and jumped away leading a hoard of music notes behind her that took away the blue screen showing Sayaka and and Itsuki walking through a large hallway in a mall)

"Say Itsuki do you know why nobody trust me with money?" Sayaka asked as Itsuki wrote a message down on her note book. -Because your irresponsible with money and that's why Fu asked me to hold the clubs supply funds- Itsuki wrote as Sayaka was about to comment until the couple of Hitomi and Kyosuke walked up to Sayaka and Itsuki.

"Hello Sayaka it's weird bumping into you here. I thought you preferred to go too music and grocery stores instead of a basic mall" Hitomi said

"I do but me and Itsuki needed to make this supply run for our club" Sayaka said with Itsuki nodding in agreement.

"Really? What kind of supplies do you need for your club?" Kyosuke asked

"Pencils, papers, snacks, foods, and stuff like that" Sayaka said

"Well me and Hitomi where heading to the theater part of the store to catch a movie. Do you both want to join us?" Kyosuke asked

"Well talk about it" Sayaka said bringing Itsuki with her into the girls bathroom. "Ok Itsuki I know it's for supplies but we can just use a tiny bit of the money for ourselves so come on let's hit the movies" Sayaka said as Itsuki wrote down a message -Sayaka it is our responsibility to use the funds to buy supplies not to shop- Itsuki wrote with a drawing of her putting a boot onto the ground. "Ok look Itsuki if you do this than I will tell you where Fu hides her secret chocolate stash" Sayaka said as Itsuki than wrote another message.

-Fine but just 1 movie- Itsuki wrote down as the both of them then walked out and went back to Hitomi and Kyosuke.

"So are you both coming with us?" Hitomi asked

"Where in. So what are we seeing?" Sayaka asked

"Galaxy Wars 8: Star warrior" Kyosuke said surprising both Sayaka and Itsuki.

"Really I didn't take you both as Fantasy fans" Sayaka said

"Says the girl with wall papers of anime shows. Besides its a good series" Kyosuke said trying to tease Sayaka a little.

"Well let's get to the theater" Sayaka said looking away as they walked and surprisingly nobody noticed the small blush on Sayaka's face. 'Whats wrong with me I don't fluster in front of guys...I'm over Kyosuke and I am dating Kyoko' Sayaka thought as it seemed just a few emotions for Kyosuke still existed somewhere.

Later is was sunset as Sayaka and Itsuki returned to the school club room seeing everyone sulking and sweating from the sun that heated up the room to the point that Kyoko, Yuna, and Homura undid the buttons on there school shirts showing there bras.

"Sorry where late guys" Sayaka said as the club just groaned as they where too hot to say words.

"I thought we sent you both out for cold snacks" Fu said

"Well you see we where robbed" Sayaka lied

"They why are movie tickets sticking out of your pockets?" Homura asked a bit sarcastically as Sayaka and Itsuki looked at there skirts and saw there movie tickets close to falling out there pockets. As sweat then started to fall down there heads and not from the heat. As Itsuki then wrote down a message. -It was all Sayaka's idea- Itsuki wrote

Sayaka and Itsuki where than forced to sit at a table as they awaited there punishment as Fu took out a 2 drinking glasses and 1 glass bottle filed with a strange light yellowish green liquid.

"This is the worst punishment I can think of. You both are going to drink this combination of...Well gross food items" Fu said

"What is in that?" Homura asked looking at the liquid as Fu poured the drink into both glasses and gave the glasses to Sayaka and Itsuki.

"Fish oil, vinegar, crushed garlic, juiced peppers, and syrup" Fu said as Sayaka and Itsuki nearly puked from the smell as all the other girls shivered in disgust.

"Ewww" Sayaka said in disgust.

"Well drink up" Mami said as both Sayaka and Itsuki almost cried as they both picked up the cups and forced down the gross concoction making all the girls once again shiver in disgust as both Sayaka and Itsuki finished there drinks.

"That wasn't so bad" Sayaka said as her stomach quickly rumbled as her face turned a pale green as she rushed to an open window and threw up everything in her stomach landing on some unlucky students hair making her scream as Itsuki also puked but into a garbage can.

-End-


End file.
